Kazuhiko Inoue
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | age = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = Yumiko Igarashi (divorced) Minako Arakawa (divorced) Shizuka Ochi (divorced) | children = Nanami Igarashi (drag queen) | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | credits = Cyborg 009 (1979) as Joe Shimamura/009 Touch as Akio Nitta Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam as Jerrid Messa Naruto as Kakashi Hatake JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as Cars Parasyte -the maxim- as Gotō Lupin the Third Part IV as Leonardo da Vinci | URL = KAZUFAN | agent = B-Box }} is a veteran seiyū from Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. He was once married to Minako Arakawa, the voice of young Rom Stol. Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos *'Rom Stol' *Kenryu *Baikanfu Leina Stol in Wolf Sword Legend *'Rom Stol' *Mr. Sonoda About Since his debut in 1973, Kazuhiko Inoue has become one of Japan's most well established voice actors. His early roles from the 1970's include Anthony in Candy Candy, and later as Joe in the 1979 remake of Cyborg 009. In the 1980's, Inoue's work ranged from the adult-oriented Oishinbo (The Gourmet) to the popular Tenku Senki Shurato for the younger generation. More recently, Inoue is known internationally for roles such as Kakashi Hatake in Naruto, Eiri Yuki in Gravitation, Aion in Chrono Crusade, Hatori Sohma in Fruits Basket, and Nyanko-sensei/Madara in Natsume Yūjin Chō. Inoue's voice performance is often described as natural and relaxed. This wide and versatile vocal range allows Kazuhiko Inoue to voice roles of varying personality types: hot-blooded, righteous main characters such as Joe in Cyborg 009, Akira Kogane in Golion, and Kusanagi in Blue Seed; cold and indifferent Eiri Yuki; always fussing, hilarious, yet truly powerful mazoku (demon), Guenter in Kyo Kara Maoh!; dangerously seductive Aion; and sexy Chi no Byakko, Tachibana no Tomomasa in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō. Inoue is also well-known for more unusual roles such as the transvestite Nagisa Sawa in Haru wo Daiteita, and Shiron the Windragon in Legendz, who spends half his time as a screeching hamster. Kazuhiko Inoue not only voices for anime, but also lends his voice to video games, drama CDs, Japanese-dubbed movies, and audio books. He has put out many LP and CD albums and has sung in various anime character albums. His most well-known songs are the ones related to the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō series, which he performs live on stage at the annual NeoRomance seiyū events in Japan. In recent years, Inoue has also tried his hand in backstage work such as sound directing. He has set up his own seiyū agency and school, B-Box, to teach the next generation voice talents. Being a "Hibakusha Nisei" (Second-generation of A-Bomb Survivors,) Kazuhiko Inoue feels strongly against wars. In his autobiographical piece, "Ai ni Tsuite", (爱について About Love, from his CD album, "Ai", 2003) Inoue expresses his longings for world peace and his love and respect for the ocean and Mother Earth. Similar thoughts can often be seen in the entries he writes in his Kazufan Blog. He was also a close friend of the late fellow seiyu Daisuke Gori, voice of King Girandor. During leisure times, Inoue enjoys windsurfing. He also has a chef certificate. He is blood type O. Recently, Inoue won as "Best Supporting Actor" in the Third Seiyu Awards for his role as Nyanko-sensei in Natsume Yūjin Chō. External Links * * Inoue Kazuhiko Official Blog * Kazuhiko Inoue at Usagi * Kazuhiko Inoue's Seiyū roles Category: Seiyu